Doctor in a Candy Store
by BellChellType40
Summary: The 11th Doctor is living on earth again and attempting to run a candy store using candy from all over the world, and some that seems to be from other worlds as well. (Just a quick story, if people like it, I might continue it as a series. Fluff, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

***Bing a ding*** There were more customers coming in.

The Doctor had been trying to live with the Ponds again after the failure of when the Cubes invaded earth. Now this time he was helping Mr. Blank, the owner of Mr. Sweet's Candy Store. Mr. Blank's sister had won the lottery (even though she had never purchased a ticket) and Mr. Blank was helping her move to a new mansion. The Doctor had gleefully stepped up to take care of the store while Mr. Blank was away.

The store was set just between a flower shop and a bookstore, on Galiphrey Ave. Inside it had pastel yellow walls with a picture of a clown holding balloons on the wall facing the tea and coffee machines. There were a couple tables and chairs scattered around, but the main attraction was the stand in the middle of the store holding what seemed to be all the candies in the world, and some that seemed to even be from other planets.

"Be there in a min'!" came a shout from the back, then a crash.

"Take your time! We're just browsing!" Chloe's mum yelled. Then in a quieter voice, "Go on, honey. Find something you like." Chloe's mother walked over to the counter and started peering in looking at the chocolate truffles, while Chloe was ogling at the rock candy.

The Doctor sauntered over from the back and straightened his bowtie. He was wearing a lavender button up with vertical darker purple stripes. "'ello there, I'm the Doctor. How can I help you?" Chloe toddled over to counter and looked up at the funny man in the bowtie. "You're not Mr. Blank. Where's Mr. Blank?"

"He had to go visit his sister. I'm here to help him with his store."

"Will you still give me a lolly?"

"Certainly!" The Doctor turned with a flourish to face the shelf behind him. Reaching into a container filled with brightly colored candies he grabbed two, and handing one to the little girl he reached out and tapped her lolly and his lolly together in what he had dubbed a "Candy Cheers".

Turning to the girl's mother he stuck the candy in his mouth. "And what can I get for you two ladies?" he asked in a slightly garbled voice. Chloe's mum looked down inside the counter at the candy. "I'm not sure. What would you recommend?" she asked, smiling at the odd man. "Well, there's rather a **lot** I would recommend actually." He sauntered over to the stand in the middle of the room and picked up a orange box filled with what looked like pink butter inside it.

Chloe stood up on her toes to peer inside the box. "What is THAT?"

The Doctor straightened up and assumed a look that appeared like he was about to address the whole country. "THAT would be N'Bazlon. Very rare thing. You spread it on anything you like, and it assumes a flavor that would compliment it. Example; you spread it on an apple, you get honey. You spread it on a strawberry you get banana. You spread it on a banana you get peanut butter. You spread it on peanut butter you'd get pickle. No wait, forget that last one."

Chloe giggled, then stuck her finger in the odd paste. "What would you get if you put it on your finger?"

"I dunno actually. Never tried it. You tell me!"

Chloe's mum grabbed the little girl's hand before she could cram it in her mouth. "WAIT! It sounds….dangerous." She eyed the Doctor warily. "Where's it from?"

The Doctor suddenly looked shy. It would be rather difficult to explain it came from the planet Prod Fallapax which was several galaxies away. "Welll, erm…..Japan. No, Russia. Err…"

"Just what I thought." She grabbed the box and flipped it around looking for any sort of legible writing on it. "What's all this scribble?" It looked like someone had dipped a fly in ink and set it on paper.

"It tastes **good,** though!" Chloe's mother whipped her head around to see her daughter had managed to get the paste in her mouth and all over the area surrounding it.

"I SAID NOT TO EAT IT! It could be dangerous! Come with me right now." Chloe was scooped up in her mother's arms and carried out of the store. "I'M REPORTING YOU TO HEALTH AND SAFETY!" was the last the Doctor heard from her.

The Doctor regarded the pair inquisitively, then shrugged and picked up the box the woman had dropped on the floor. There was still plenty of N'Bazlon in it. He walked over to the cash register and dropped in a couple pounds in coins to pay for the pink paste, then walked into the back to see if there was any peanut butter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews on the last one. I'll probably continue this as a small series as I think up different customers. Thanks again for the reviews!_

PART 2

The Doctor was sitting in the back of the store on a chair that seemed to have been around since the beginning of time, reeling back and forth on it's back legs with his feet propped up on a desk. He picked up a knife and plunged it into the peanut butter, before spreading it on a spoon then grabbed another knife and plunged that into the N'Bazlon then spread it on the spoon.

He felt pleased with his work and admired the two pasty layers with satisfaction before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. He could taste the peanut butter perfectly but had a hard time identifying the second taste.

Honey?

Chocolate?

Apple?

It seemed to go through many flavors faster than the Doctor could pin it down. It tasted good anyway. He shrugged and repeated the whole thing 2 more times before finally getting up to get a drink of water to get the paste out of his mouth.

As he was making his way to the shabby sink in the corner of the room he heard the bell in the front of the store go off. He yelled, "Fee der in a min!" before trotting faster to the sink. An "_Indeed_." sounded from the front of the store. He turned on the cold water and held his hand under the water before bringing it to his lips and swishing it around his mouth. Pulling a paper towel off and rubbing his face he sauntered into the front.

The customer was a man who the Doctor estimated was a young 70-something. He had a very dignified appearance and looked ever so slightly disgusted with the Doctor's appearance, who had small smatterings of peanut butter and what seemed to be some kind of pink paste scattered throughout his shirt and pants.

"'ello! I'm the Doctor. How can I help you?"

"Hmm. Yes. It's my 49th anniversary tomorrow-"

"Congratulations!"

The man continued without seeming to have heard the Doctor, "but I wanted to get my lady friend something sweet so she wouldn't be too sullied by my taking my wife to The Wellbourne for dinner."

The Doctor tried his best to suppress his shocked face but knew he failed. He gulped then managed to choke out, "Oh. Fancy…...you must be very excited."

"As to be expected. Now what do you have among the…" he gestured at the shelves behind the Doctor and the counter in front of him, "hodge podge here?" The Doctor looked slightly amused at the word the man chose, but turned behind him with a flourish nonetheless.

"Well, what kind of sweet does your…...friend like?"

"Something fruity likely. Or chocolatey. Women like chocolate don't they?"

"Well, yes I suppose so," the Doctor said while scratching his chin. "but most people do. It's not really something I know a lot of people hate. Back in the 3rd century there was a race called the-"

"I'm looking for sweets, sir. Not a history lesson. Now what. Do. You. Have?"

The Doctor jutted his chin out at the rude customer. "All right. All right. Fine. Let me go get some." He stomped over to the shelves behind him and gathered up all of the chocolate candy he had in a "sampler box". Bringing it over to the rude man, he dropped the box unceremoniously in front of him. "There. Take what you want."

The man stuck his eyebrow up at the Doctor, then reached over and picked up and took a bite of each one at a time while staring at the Doctor after each bite. He put some half-eaten chocolates to one side, and other chocolates to the other side. When he was finally done, he pulled out a kerchief and dabbed at his mouth.

"Did the chocolates **suit **the good sir?" The sarcasm seemed to go over the man's head.

"Hmm. Some of it. The others are mediocre at best." The gestured to the chocolates to the left.

"Did the good sir decide which to give to his lady friend?"

"Yes. I believe I want these." He picked up the chocolate filled with raspberry jam.

"Hmm." Was all the reply he got.

After picking up and throwing away the box of desecrated chocolates, he collected a dozen Chocolate Raspberry Dream chocolates and arranged them in a heart shaped box, but not before sliding in a note. Tying it up with a puffy bow, he handed the box to the man. "That will be 12.50."

"Overpriced if you ask me."

The Doctor fought the urge to retort, "No one did."

Later that night the man gave the chocolates to his "lady friend". Sitting aloft the chocolates was a simply worded note, "_**He has a wife.**_"


End file.
